Who's that boy?
by iloveyouthewayyouremade
Summary: Jolene and Esme decide to move to America. There they'll meet Big Time Rush, will Jolene survive the rush of Hollywood or not?  FIRST FANFIC
1. In another life

"Omg, i can't believe we actually got enough money!" I said on the phone with my best friend, Esme.  
>"Yeah I know, the year of hard work definitely paid off. Seriously we're going to Americaaaa!" Esme screamed in my ear. I started laughing.<br>"I'll call you tomorrow about leaving. Byee Love you"  
>"Love you J! See you tomorrow!" and with that, she hung up the phone.<p>

Let me introduce myself. I'm Jolene Taylor, I'm 20 years old. I actually prefer if people call me J, I don't really like the name Jolene. Everyone always started singing the song 'Jolene' to tease me. I have long brownish hair, really dark brown eyes and I'm pretty skinny. I live in Europe, Belgium, with my dad. I was always my dream to move to America, and my best friend and I are finally doing it.

The evening and the day after went by pretty fast, with packing and saying goodbye to all my friends. I was doubting if I really wanted to leave all these people here, but hey I was already on my way to the airport. I got out my phone and started a new message.  
>"Eyy Gigi, I'm on my way now. How about you? xx"<br>"Hee guurl! Almost there, searching for parking space : ) sooo fucking excited! Yaay! Where you at? X"  
>I got out of the car and took my bags out of the trunk. I looked at my dad, damn I was going to miss that guy.<br>"On my way to the entrance. Wait there for me."

When I got inside of the airport, I saw Esme waving at me like a freak with her whole family with her. Even her boyfriend. She had a big family. Two brothers and a sister. Well for me it's huge. I'm an only child. And her parents are still together, you never see love like that nowadays. And her boyfriend, owh, I forgot about that poor guy. I walked up to them and gave her boyfriend a hug, he was a really good friend of mine. I looked up at him in sympathy.  
>"Hey, you can always come and visit if we get a job." I whispered into his ear.<br>"No, I'd rather not. We decided it was for the better that we broke up. We don't have the money to fly back and forth all the time." He whispered back with tears in his eyes.  
>I looked to Esme, she was a little bit down by now. I walked over to her and grabbed her hands.<br>"Sweetstuff, when we get there we'll get you a hot celeb that'll help you through this." I winked.  
>She looked up at me and started smiling. A single tear rolled down her cheek. "Okay, that's a deal." She said happy.<br>It was time for us to go aboard of the plane. So Esme was saying goodbye to her family when I stood there with my dad.  
>"Sweety, don't forget to call when you land. Do you really think it's a smart idea to live together in a place with Esme? You two will trash the place. Seen what you always do to our living room if she stayed the night." He laughed.<br>I nodded. " Thank you so much for giving me this chance. And yes I'm certain, she's the best roomie ever! I'm sure of it." I gave my dad a bear hug, not ready to say goodbye.  
>I looked up at Esme, and she nodded. It was time. I gave my dad one last kiss on the cheek before I bid my goodbyes to Esme's parents. Esme walked to her former boyfriend, and gave him one last kiss. "I'll remember you. Don't forget about me." And with that, she took my hand and guided me to the entrance. So much is going through my head right now. Oh well, it'll all be worth it. I guess.<br>**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>On The Plane<p>

I had never been on a plane. I was totally freaking out on the inside. Esme noticed and put her arm around me.  
>"J, everything will be alright. It's no big deal."<br>"But what if we crash? Final Destination like? Omg we are gonna die."  
>"Haha, dude seriously? You really think that's gonna happen? We're gonna land in LAX and go to our apartment, and you'll run into some hot guy and you'll live happily ever after. Otherwise damn we saved for nothing." She laughed. I got a smile on my face. She was totally right.<br>"I'm going to try to take a nap, I'm sick of looking out the window." I said. I put my earphones in and listened to the new cd of BTR. Yeah I was a fan, Esme always made fun of me because of it.  
>Before I even knew it, Esme was shaking me yelling at me to wake up. I opened my eyes. We landed? <em>I survived? Niceee.<em> Was all that came through my mind. Esme yanked me up and pulled me to the exit of the plane giggling at my grogginess.  
>We got our bags, and walked out the get the first smell of LA. We were astonished of what we saw.<br>"Fuck." Was all I got out.  
>"I know right? We're finally here! Let's get a cab, and get to the house." Esme suggested.<br>We got cab and got in. We told the guy where we needed to be and talked to him a bit. He gave us some cool places to go to if we got bored. Definitely a great guy. I started dreaming away, thinking about what place we were about to live in.

When we told our parents (we got them together so we didn't have to talk to our parents alone) that we wanted to move to America, so Esme could get famous, they decided that they would pay for the house we would live in, as a birthday present to both of us. (At that time, we were still in school, and Esme's birthday is 26th of May and mine 10th of June, and we would leave the first of July) We were really excited to see what kind of place they bought us.

The cab stopped. I paid the driver while Esme got out of the car. When I didn't hear her say anything, I got worried. Normally she's overexcited, but now, I didn't hear a thing. I got out of the cab and looked up. It was huge. Beautiful. We stared at each other, back to the house, and back to each other. I squealed. Esme started jumping up and down. Unbelievable. It was a 2 story house, painted white. We got our bags out of the trunk and headed inside. We couldn't believe our eyes. We stepped into the living room, it was decorated modern, like both of us liked.  
>"Let's check out our rooms!" Esme yelled and took a run up the stairs. I followed her, eyeing everything I passed. I walked into the only room with the door open, to come into Esme's bedroom.<br>"I have my own bath room! And it's blue! Look!" I was amazed. It was painted white, with one wall in blue and all her furniture was white. It was her dream room, that's for sure.  
>"I'm gonna head out and find my own room, see you in a bit." I said heading out to the hallway.<br>I found a room with all music equipment, my guitar, Esme's piano, a microphone and so on. The last door on the right was my room. I walked in and was astonished. 3 of the walls were white, and the biggest one, where my bed was against, was painted lime green. My favorite color. I had a queen-sized black bed, with green and white sheets. All of my furniture was black, the room was maybe twice as big as the one at home. On the left side I saw another door, I supposed the bath room and walked in. There was a bath tub, a shower, a toilet and a big mirror with a sink, everything in white with red accents. I sat down on the toilet, trying to take all of this in. "This is surreal." I whispered to myself. Esme was standing in the doorway, and nodded.  
>"Seriously J, this is all you ever wanted. This is gonna be amazing. We'll be here for each other." She said heading over to me. We hugged and I felt a little bad. It was the first time without my dad, and it's not like I can just make a call and he'll be here. I was freaking out inside.<br>I looked up to her smiling at me. "Let's head out, get ourselves a car and head for lunch, whatcha think about that?" I said jumping from the toilet and heading to the bed room. Esme nodded and followed. "But I'm gonna go get changed first, what I'm wearing is sooo not California! You should change too." Esme joked and winked. I looked at the mirror. I was wearing a black t-shirt with a jeans, boots and a beanie on my head. And of course, my red scarf. Since I got it in November, I always wore it. I opened one of the suitcases and got out a white spaghetti shirt with black shorts. I threw on my favorite black vans, put a black and white striped beanie on my head and searched for my aviator sunglasses. This was gonna be good.

I pulled out my phone and searched for my dad's number and waited for him to pick up.  
>"Hi sweetheart, I guess you got there safely?" My dad answered.<br>"Yeah paps, it's awesome! Thank you sooooo much! I seriously love you for this!"  
>"You've been whining about your trip to America for almost three years. It's the least we could do."<br>"Well papi, I'm going out with Esme for grocery shopping. I'll talk to you tomorrow."  
>"Bye Sweety. Don't you only buy red bull and fast food, please eat something healthy!"<br>"Haha okay paps. I'll try and eat a salad once in a while." I joked out.  
>"Love you lots." "Love you too honey. Have fun." And with that I ended my phone call.<p>

I walked into Esme's bed room, and I watched her admire herself in the mirror. She was Spanish, so she was a little tanner than me. She had brownish-red hair, that came a little further than her shoulders, and chocolate brown eyes. She was a little shorter than me, so she normally wore heels. But since we needed to walk to the car shop, she was wearing ballerina's. She was wearing a blue dress that came just came above her knee.  
>"So Gigi, ready to head out, or wanna admire yourself some more?" I joked out.<br>"Very funny, why are you so eager? You are the lazy one." She shot at me.  
>"well, I can be lazy tomorrow. Now I want a car and a sandwich. So get your ass downstairs, I'm gonna check the fridge for something to drink." I said as I was already going downstairs.<br>I came into the kitchen and headed for the fridge. As I pulled it open, Esme jumped down the last steps of the stairs.  
>"So chicka, what's in the fridge?" she said peaking over my shoulder.<br>"Nothing. Water. And that's it. Uugh! I guess that's grocery shopping added to the list. What a day!" I groaned. I slammed the fridge and got my purse of off the ground where I left it when I walked in. Esme followed and we headed out, going to buy a car.

We decided to buy a small car for the both of us, while we tried to get a job. Esme had an audition for some company today, and I would head out tomorrow to see if there was anyone who needed an assistant. I didn't really want to become famous, just enough money to eat and have a fab life was my dream. We saw a little diner and decided to go and grab a bite there. Esme walked in and as I followed her, I saw a guy sitting at the right of me, reading some papers. He looked up when we entered the diner.  
>"Hey pssht G, that dude looks familiar. You know who that is?" I whispered in her ear.<br>She turned around and looked in the guy's piercing green eyes. He smiled at her. She looked back at me and started laughing.  
>"Are you serious J? he's like your celeb crush from all times! Damn girl." She laughed even harder.<br>She pulled my arm and sat down a few tables from the guy.  
>"Wait, you saying that that is Kendal Schmidt? That couldn't be!" I yelped.<br>Esme looked again and nodded to me. "I'm pretty sure, you're laptop was full of pictures of him so I guess I know the guy by now. Are you gonna faint? I will laugh if you faint." She joked.  
>I look behind my back and saw Kendall staring at us. I blushed and turned around. "You're right."<br>I slapped her in the arm. "No I'm not gonna faint djeee! Grow up!" i smiled.

We ordered some burgers and fries and when we were eating, I saw Esme staring at Kendall.  
>"What you staring at? Seriously now you think he's hot?" I whisper-yelled at her.<br>"No dude, but the guy next to him is smoking hot." She smiled.  
>I turned around and saw that Logan was sitting next to Kendall, they were talking about James, cause I heard his name fell a lot. I smirked. "Ohh, so you like Logan Henderson now? He's kinda cute. Nice celeb crush, I'm proud of you."<br>I got back to my burger and started eating again. Esme nudged me, telling me that they were staring. Again. I looked behind me. Kendall en Logan smiled brightly at us and waved. I started blushing instantly. I gave a small wave back and turned around quickly.  
>"Haha, ge ziet eruit als een tomaat*!" Esme laughed almost falling on the floor. (* = you look like a tomatoe)<p>

Suddenly, Esme yelped. I looked around to see what the problem was, and saw Kendall and Logan heading towards us. _OMG not now pleaseeee _was all I could think.  
>"Hi, can I ask you something?" Logan asked showing his bright smile.<br>Since I didn't respond and continued my staring, Esme nodded.  
>"Aren't you the girl that auditioned for Colombia Records over a cd?" Logan said towards Esme.<br>Esme got her voice back and replied. "Yes that was me. But how did you know?" she looked up confused how the boy would know that.  
>Kendall spoke up and I got shivers all over my spine. "Well, Boss asked us what we thought about your performance. So we kinda saw your audition." He smiled. Hmm I liked that smile.<br>_Oh my god, Esme is talking to my crush. Speak stupid speak._  
>"Uhm, I actually need to go to the studio today to meet 'the Boss' at 2PM." Esme said to the boys.<br>Logan and Kendall looked at each other and Logan started smiling. "Well, we're heading towards the studio now, so if you like we can take you and show you around before your meeting?"  
>I smirked. Logan was flirting with my best friend. She deserved it though.<br>"I'd love to, but my girl here is driving and I can't leave her here." Esme said motioning me.  
>Kendall looked at me and I started blushing again. He smiled. "If you want to, you can follow us with your car and we'll show both of you around," he winked at me. Esme looked at me and I nodded. I wasn't going to say no to the love of my life.<p>

So we did as told, paid for our lunch and headed towards our cars. I followed Kendall's car all the way to the studio, and when I found a parking spot I looked at Esme.  
>"G! OMFG! What did happen right now? That was Kendall Fucking Schmidt!" I screamed.<br>"Haha calm down sis, you did just fine. Seriously, he is really friendly." She smiled at me.  
>"I thought I was going to faint back there!" I said slamming my head into the steering wheel.<br>Logan and Kendall were walking towards our car as Esme nudged me.  
>"Stay calm, don't do anything stupid. Do your normal sarcastic self. I love it, so he's gonna love it too." She said before she got out of the car.<p>

We headed inside the building. I noticed before going in, that the studio where BTR was shooting was right next to the studio. Talk about convenience. We got in the elevator and while Logan en Esme were chatting like old friends, I just stood there, being my shy self. I felt that Kendal was looking at me. And after a good 15 seconds I found the courage to look up into his beautiful green eyes.  
>"Hi there." He smirked. "How are you?"<br>"Uhm i-i-I'm fine. Thanks. Y-y-ou?" I stuttered out.  
>He smiled and nodded. "So what's your name?"<br>"I'm Jolene Taylor. But everyone calls me J."  
>"Well nice to meet you J."<br>He looked back to Esme and Logan. The elevator doors went open and Logan and Esme went out while Kendall stuck with me.  
>"So I know that your friend, Esme it was?, is a great singer. But what about you? Why are you here?" Kendall asked.<br>"Uhm, I don't sing. I'm just here for moral support." I said shyly.  
>"Do you play an instrument?"<br>"Yeah, the guitar and I'm trying to learn how to play the piano, but It'll take a while I guess." I said more confident now that we were talking about something I know.  
>"So, what do you want to be then? An actress or so?" he looked really interested.<br>"Uhm, I'm a concept artist. But I don't know, even an assistant job would be nice." I smiled.  
>"Well, actually the Boss is searching for an assistant for us. So if you are interested in spending most of the time with four crazy guys, I'll be happy to do a word for ya." He smirked.<br>I looked at him in shock. Did he seriously just said he would help me? I nodded.  
>"It would be nice if you could do that for me."<br>He took my hand and pulled me in one of the rooms. Logan en Esme were standing in the recording booth, while we were on the other side. I couldn't take my eyes of off the place.  
>Then, the boss walked in. He looked at me, then at Esme, who was smiling and waving at him, and then to Kendall. "Care to explain?"<br>Kendall nodded and walked out with the Boss. Logan and Esme ran towards me and laughed.  
>"He isn't as scary as he looks." Logan winked. At that moment, James and Carlos walked in.<br>They looked at Esme and me and then at each other. "New Girrlss!" they shouted.  
>Both Esme and I looked at them as if they were crazy, Logan just laughed.<br>"Esme, Jolene, This is James Maslow and that is Carlos Pena." He said pointing to each one of them.  
>"Hey, aren't you the girl that auditioned here and got a record deal?" James said pointing to Esme<br>"Yup, that's me! I'm Esme. And that my friend J. I mean Jolene." She said pointing to me.  
>"Nice to meet you Jolene!" Carlos shouted while giving me a hand.<br>Kendall walked back in with the Boss. "Miss Taylor, could I speak with you for a moment?" the Boss asked with much determination.  
>I nodded and while walking outside, I looked back and saw that Kendall gave me a thumbs up.<br>"I understand that you are interested in a job as an assistant with BTR?" he said.  
>"Yes Sir I would love that." I said shyly. He looked up and down at me, eyeing me out.<br>"Hm okay, you'll start tomorrow. And I also understand you can draw pretty well. So bring me some drawings tomorrow, and maybe you could design the cover of BTR's new album Elevate." He said while walking back inside. After a minute, The whole BTR crew comes outside and I look at them confused. "Where is G?"  
>Logan looks weird at me "Excuse me, where is who?"<br>I start laughing "Uhm, Esme. G is my nickname for her."  
>Logan started smiling "She is in with the Boss. They are looking over a song that he wants her to sing."<br>I nodded. I looked up at Kendall and smiled. "Kendall, thank you by the way. Really nice what you did." I gave him a hug and his arms went around my waist. "No problem." He whispered in my hair.  
>The other three looked at us confused. "Why are you thanking him?" Carlos asks poking me in the ribs. I let go of Kendall and smiled at the confused boys. "He got me a job as your assistant!" I yelled happy. All the guys started smiling and came in for a group hug. They all let go and went to the hall to sit down and play a game, while Kendall stood beside me.<br>"Can you handle being with us every day?" Kendall poked me in my side.  
>"I hope so. Otherwise I'll just get a whip, and smack all of you until you listen to me." I joked.<br>"hmm.. Feisty! Can I have your number?" he smiled as I looked shocked. "uhh, just so you can call me when you want us in the studio!" he added rather quickly. I took his phone and put my number in. I hand him my phone and he puts his in. And with that, Esme walks out of the recording booth.  
>"Eyy J, I'm done here. So you up for grocery shopping now?" she said while walking towards me.<br>"Oh, fuck. I totally forgot about that. Yeah let's head out, and get it over with." I smiled at Kendall.  
>"So I'll see you tomorrow Mister Knight." I winked. Kendall smirked. Esme waved him off as we walked outside.<br>"What was that about?" Esme whisper-yelled.  
>"Ugh, Chill out G. He got me a job as the assistant of BTR and nothing more. Boss said maybe I could even design the cover of their new album."<br>"But you can work with Kendall all day. Ooh You are sooo lucky girl!" she smiled.  
>We got in the car and headed to the store. When we got all, we decided that we should just head home and I would cook something for us.<br>We walked into our house and put all of our bags in the kitchen.  
>"I'm going to take a shower, while you cook dinner, I'll do the dishes tonight, so you can shower then. Okay?" Esme said while heading to the stairs.<br>I got out everything to make my Chinese, which Esme loves so much. I looked at my phone and saw that I had one new text.  
><em>Hey. So glad you're the new assistant now : ). Can't wait to work with you. Xx Kendall<br>_I smiled at my phone and opened a new text:  
><em>Yeah I'm super excited. Thanks again. I'll see y<em>ou _tomorrow mister Knight!_ : ) x  
>I started on dinner and when Esme came down we ate in front of the TV. We watched a little tv and I got up and headed for a nice relaxing shower.<br>When I got downstairs, I saw G sitting at the kitchen table, all dressed up.  
>"And why are we looking so nice this eve G?" I nudged her while passing her. I pulled open the fridge and searched for a coke.<br>"I'm going out with Logan tonight. Are you okay with that?" I looked pass the fridge to her.  
>"Why wouldn't I be? Have fun I'll just watch a movie or something." And with that, the bell rang.<br>Esme got up and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Have fun sis, I won't be home late." I yelled hello and goodbye to Logan and made myself comfy on the couch. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and dialed my dad's number. I told him all that happened today and he told me what he had done today. I hung up and felt really lonely. So took my phone and texted Kendall.  
>After a minute a got a text back.<br>Kendall:_  
>Hey! Uhm nothing, hanging out on the couch. Hbu? : ) xx<br>_Jolene:_  
>Nothing. Esme's out with Logan. So bored. Wanna watch a movie at my place or something? X<em>  
><span>Kendall:<span>_  
>Yeah I'd love to : ). Text me your address and I'll be there in 5. Xx<br>_  
>I texted him our address and ran upstairs. Kendall couldn't see me in my pj's! I pulled out a brown oversized shirt, which I wore as a dress with light brown thights and low brown boots.<br>I got downstairs as my bell rang. I pulled the door open. Kendall was wearing a dark washed jeans, a green button up shirt, grey vans and a grey beanie.  
>"Hi." I said shyly as I opened the door a little more to let him in.<br>"Hey you." He passed me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I blushed instantly.  
>"So what movie did you have in mind?" Kendall said while plopping on the couch.<br>"Hm I don't know. You can choose one, there they are." I said while pointing to a cabinet.  
>Kendall headed to the cabinet while I went into the kitchen. I popped some popcorn.<br>"Heey, you want something to drink?" I yelled from the kitchen.  
>"Coke is good!" I got as a reply.<br>I came back with our drinks and a bowl of popcorn and plopped next to Kendall on the couch.  
>"Sooo, which movie did you pick?" I said poking him at his sides.<br>He wiggled and threw his arm behind my shoulders. "Paranormal Activity 3." He smirked.  
>I looked terrified. "What? No we can't watch that!"<br>"And why not?" he looked confused.  
>"well uhm, to be honest.. I'm scared of any movie with darkness. I truly chicken out and I can't sleep for the couple of nights.." I looked down ashamed.<br>"J, I'm there for you. I'll protect you. I promise." He smiled down at me.  
>I snuggled into his side and smiled at him.<br>He started the movie and I was scared a lot of times. I even tried to sleep a bit, but I was too scared. The movie ended and I was still hiding my face in his abs.  
>"Pssh, sweety the movie is over." He whispered into my ear.<br>I looked up into his deep green eyes and I couldn't help but smile.  
>"So I should head home now then?" Kendall said obviously a little disappointed.<br>"Uhm, if you don't mind, would you like staying here tonight? It's past midnight and I know I'll get scared. I'll take the couch in my room, I don't mind!" I rattled on.  
>Kendall put his finger to my lips. He smirked and then nodded. I've never felt so relieved.<br>We went upstairs and I showed him my bed room. I gave him some oversized sweatpants from Sam, Esme's ex-boyfriend, (the guy that was at the airport when we left).  
>"I'm so sorry. I can't find a shirt that's big enough."<br>"That's okay, I'll sleep without one then." Kendall took his shirt off and I couldn't help but stare.  
>He had good abs, not like James, some puffed up surrealistic abs, but I never really liked over athletic bodies on guys. I kept staring up and down when he caught me and smirked.<br>"Like what you see?"  
>I looked away and blushed. "I'm gonna get changed and freshen up." I said motioning to the bath room. While I was getting dressed, I heard some strumming coming from my bed room. I opened it and saw that Kendall was strumming on my guitar. Kendall looked up.<br>"I'm so sorry, when we passed the music room I saw this guitar and went out to get it."  
>"Oh it's nothing, it's mine anyways." I smiled. "What were you playing?"<br>Kendall put the guitar aside as I went and took place on my bed.  
>"I'm trying to write a new song for the second album. But all I have is the thing you heard me play."<br>"I'm sure when it's done it will be great." I assured him as I crawled under my sheets.  
>Kendall started walking towards the couch when I coughed really loud. He turned around and gave me the 'are you okay?' look.<br>"If you want to you can sleep next to me, I don't think that couch is comfy and well I'll feel more safe." I said while a blush creped up my face.  
>Kendall smirked and crawled under the sheets with me. He held his right arm up so I could lay on his chest. I loved his cologne. This was so unreal, back home I had posters of him in my room, I was constantly singing BTR's songs, and now I'm laying in my bed with the cutest guy in the whole world by my side.<br>Kendall lifted my chin so I was facing him. "You know, you are really beautiful." I blushed and try to look down, but he pulled my chin up again. "You don't have to be shy, I'm serious when I say stuff like that." I smiled and pecked him on the cheek. We locked eyes and before I knew it, we were both leaning in to a kiss. Just when we were inches away from the kiss of my dreams, there was a knock on my door.  
>"J, come out for a min. Need to ask you something." I heard Esme say into my door.<br>I growled, got up and opened my door. "What's the prob G? I'm trying to sleep."  
>"Do you mind if Logan stays tonight? It's really late and I don't want him to drive home." I turned around and Kendall mouthed 'sex' to me. I smirked.<br>I got out of my room and closed the door. Esme looked really confused.  
>"Why are you smirking like that?"<br>"Well, you just interrupted something. I invited Kendall, and he wanted to watch PA3. And you know how I get with that kind of movies.."  
>"Yeah, so what's the point sis?" she said cocking her head to the side.<br>"Well, he is in my bed right now and we were about to kiss." I smiled as wide as I ever have done.  
>Esme's jaw dropped and slammed her hand in front of it.<br>"No – Freakin' – Way!" was all she got out.  
>I nodded and smirked at her. "Seriously I'm sooooo sorry! I didn't mean to interrupt! I thought you were just playing your Nintendo or such. Sorry! Go back to your tiger!" she said while pushing me back into my bed room. I turned around before I closed the door. "Do it safe G, don't want to be a godmother already." I winked and closed my door.<p>

I leaned against my door and looked at Kendall. He sat up against the back and smiled.  
>I sighed and got back in bed. I was lying on my back and closed my eyes. When I reopened them, Kendall was hovering above me and locked his green eyes with mine.<br>"So.. Where were we?" he smirked as he leaned in.  
>He locked his lips with mine. It was just a small kiss on the lips. But it felt like there was firework all over the place. Probably cause I dreamed about this for like the last three years of my life.<br>We broke apart, due the lack of oxygen, but right after that, our lips met again but this time passionate. He swept his tongue over my bottom lip, asking for entrance which I granted. It was probably the most passionate and turning-me-on kiss in my life. After a few minutes we broke apart and he laid back beside me.  
>"Told you I would protect you." He smirked at me.<br>I just smiled and nuzzled back into his chest. My mind still on error what happened seconds ago.  
>I fell asleep on his chest, still in awe with the kiss.<p>

**Kendall's POV**

I just came back from dinner with the guys when I plopped down on my couch, zapping through the channels. Logan was going on a date with Esme tonight. He sure had guts to ask her so soon after meeting her. I wish I could do that. With that my phone beeped. I took it out of my pocket and smiled when I saw who it was. Jolene.  
><em>heyy! What are you doing?: ) x<br>_I opened a new message and replied:_  
>Hey! Uhm nothing, hanging out on the couch. Hbu? : ) xx<br>_I waited anxiously for a response, twitching my fingers while I waited._  
><em>Jolene:_  
>Nothing. Esme's out with Logan. So bored. Wanna watch a movie at my place or something? X<br>_I smiled into my phone. She wanted me there. I was glowing inside. She was so beautiful. And her eyes, when you looked at them it looked like she saw right through you. They were almost black, it made her look mysterious. I replied that I'd be there in five and that she should text me her address.  
>I got up and quickly checked if I looked presentable. I threw on a green button up shirt, cause I know it suits with my eye color. I grabbed my favorite vans and beanie and headed to the car.<br>She actually didn't live that far from my place and by the looks of it, she wasn't poor either. The house looked huge. I pressed her bell and heard her stumbling towards the door.

She opened the door and she looked adorable.  
>She greeted me and let me in<br>"Hey you." I said while giving her a kiss on the cheek. She started blushing. _I don't want her to feel uncomfortable. What should I do?_ Went through my mind while I walked in.  
>"So what movie did you have in mind?" I asked her while I placed myself on her white leather couch.<br>She said I could choose and I headed to her cabinet with dvds. When I looked back I saw that she left the room. I heard a rumbling in the kitchen and then she yelled if I wanted something to drink.  
>After a couple of minutes she came back with two cokes and a bowl of popcorn.<br>"Sooo, which movie did you pick?" she said while she began poking me.  
>I wiggled out of her poking and put my arm around her. I smirked "Paranormal Activity 3."<br>She looked terrified. I stared at her while she got more nervous and sat to face me.  
>"well uhm, to be honest.. I'm scared of any movie with darkness. I truly chicken out and I can't sleep for the couple of nights.." she looked down ashamed. <em>Aww soo cute.<em>  
>"J, I'm there for you. I'll protect you. I promise."I smiled while I lifted her chin for her to look at me.<br>I started the movie and throughout it I noticed how scared she really was. While she hid her face in my shirt, I rubbed circles with my thumb on her arm.  
>The movie ended and she was still hidden in my shirt.<br>"Pssh, sweety the movie is over." I whispered to her.  
>She looked up at me and I couldn't stop staring at her lips. I really wanna kiss her. <em>What the hell, I've only known her for like a day<em>.  
>"So I should head home now then?" I asked her, obviously disappointed that I had to leave.<br>"Uhm, if you don't mind, would you like staying here tonight? It's past midnight and I know I'll get scared. I'll take the couch in my room, I don't mind!" she rattled on. It was soo cute.  
>I put my finger to her lips to shut her up and nodded. I was so excited that I didn't have to leave and that she proposed it.<br>She took my hand and led me upstairs. She had a really cute room, and if I guessed right, green is her favorite color. She came back with a pair of sweatpants and a little bit of shame on her face. I looked at her confused.  
>"I'm so sorry. I can't find a shirt that's big enough." She mumbled.<br>"That's okay, I'll sleep without one then." While I grabbed the hem of my shirt and pulled it up.  
>I threw my shirt on the couch I was sleeping on and turned around and noticed her staring.<br>"Like what you see?" I smirked.  
>She looked away and mumbled something about getting changed while she pointed at the bath room door.<br>When we passed in the hallway I saw a music room and a guitar. So after she went in the bath room I went to grab that guitar.  
>I sat down on her bed and started strumming on it. It was a nice guitar.<br>I heard a click of the door and looked up to a confused Jolene watching me.  
>"I'm so sorry, when we passed the music room I saw this guitar and went out to get it."<br>"Oh it's nothing, it's mine anyways." I smiled. "What were you playing?" she said while settling down on the bed.  
>"I'm trying to write a new song for the new album. But all I have is the thing you heard me play."<br>"I'm sure when it's done it will be great." She smiled while she crawled under her sheets. That was my cue to leave. I started walking back to the couch when I heard a loud coughing. I turned around and saw a smiling Jolene.  
>"If you want to you can sleep next to me, I don't think that couch is comfy and well I'll feel more safe." She said while tapping on the empty space next to her.<br>I smirked and crawled under the sheets with her. I held my arm out so she could lay on my chest. I stared at her in awe. She was such a beautiful girl. And I was in the same bed with her. Damn.  
>"You know, you are really beautiful." I wasn't even thinking when I said that, but quickly pulled her chin back up to see her reaction.<br>"You don't have to be shy, I'm serious when I say stuff like that." She just smiled at me and pecked me on the cheek. I felt sparks when her soft lips came in touch with my cheek. I locked eyes with her and started to lean in for a proper kiss. We were just inches away from each other when I heard a knock on the door. _AAHH COME ON?_  
>"J, come out for a min. Need to ask you something." I heard Esme say.<br>Jolene got up and opened her door. "What's the prob G? I'm trying to sleep."  
>"Do you mind if Logan stays tonight? It's really late and I don't want him to drive home." When Jolene turned around to face me, I mouthed 'sex' and started laughing silently.<br>She went out of the room and left me alone. I waited for a couple of minutes and then the door reopenend. I heard Jolene whisper to Esme.  
>"Do it safe G, don't want to be a godmother already."<br>She closed the door and looked at me. I was sitting up and smiled at her, motioning to the empty space next to me with a pout. She laid next to me and closed her eyes. I crawled on top of her and when she reopened her eyes, I locked my eyes with hers.  
>"So.. Where were we?" i smirked as i leaned in.<br>We locked our lips together. I tried to keep it decent and went nothing further than a small kiss on her lips. Trying to be a gentlemen here. We let go, but seconds after we were kissing again, but way more passionate than the first time. When we broke apart, I got back to my place and laid beside her.  
>"Told you I would protect you." I smirked at her.<br>She fell asleep on my chest, and not long after that I fell asleep too.

**Jolene's POV**

I woke up the next morning with a heat radiating from me. I looked up and saw Kendall sleeping soundly. I quickly freshened up and threw on some clothes. Kendall was still a sleep with a couple of cute noises coming out him when I made a little bit too much noise.  
>I went downstairs and when I got in the kitchen, Esme was already there eating some cereal and reading some trash magazine.<br>"He sis. Whatcha doooing?" I said while pecking her on the cheek and making my way to get a bowl.  
>"Ugh, nothing reading a bit. Kendall still here?" she said smirking.<br>"Yeah, he's still asleep. So how was your night with Logaaaain?" I winked.  
>She shook her head at my comment. "Sweety, you could seriously learn from the guy. Damn."<br>"Haha. So I presume there was more than just a feisty kiss?" I asked while grabbing the box of cereal and pouring some of it into my bowl.  
>"Dudeee, it was like the best I ever had. And he was the first one to stick around after." She handed me the milk. "But what about you? Did you behave my young apprentice?"<br>"G, seriously. We just kissed and nothing more. I was tired and stuff."  
>"So if you weren't tired, you would have totally banged him?" she cocked her head to the side as I started chuckling.<br>"Haha I don't know. Remember how you always told me to slow down? I'm finally taking your advice."  
>"Still I think you should have fucked him. Maybe you'll never get the chance again."<br>We didn't notice Kendall standing in the doorway. He made his way over to the table and sat down next to me.  
>"Sup guys. Had a good night?" he asked while looking at me.<br>Esme giggled. " I couldn't complain." I laughed at her comment and nodded as a response to Kendall's question.  
>"So uhm, I heard that Logan was staying.. Where is the dude at?" Kendall cocked his head with an evil smirk.<br>"He is in the shower, he went to his own house to get some fresh clothes and he should be down any minute for breakfast." Esme said while making kiss-mouths to me.  
>"Do you mind if I took a shower here J? We have to be in the studio in an hour." Kendall asked looking at me. " I smiled and nodded. Esme threw her bowl in the dishwasher and stretched before looking at me. "I'm going to get that dude out of my shower. I'm done waiting. Meet ya in a bit."<br>Kendall and I ate breakfast in silence. I walked over to the sink to wash my bowl, since it was only a bowl and a spoon. Kendall came behind me and pushed me against the sink. He started kissing my neck which gave me shivers all over my body.  
>"I missed you when I woke up." He whispered into my ear before he nibbled on it. I moaned and when I realized it, I put my hand over my mouth.<br>"Haha, so you like that don't you?" he smirked while kissing down my jawline and back to my neck.

**Esme POV**  
>I told J and Kendall that I'd be heading upstairs to get Logan out of the shower. But half way up the stairs I noticed I forgot my phone at the table. I went back downstairs to grab it but when I entered the kitchen, I saw J pressed against the sink with Kendall sucking her neck. I chuckled a bit and silently grabbed my phone and headed upstairs. <em>It was about time she got some action<em>.  
>I walked down the hallway and opened the door to my room. Logan was singing 'Stuck' and I couldn't help but laugh. I walked into my bath room. "Logan, seriously get out already you've been in there for like an half an hour!" I yelled to the curtain.<br>"Well maybe if you'd join me I'd be done faster." He winked while popping his head out of the curtain. "You're such a tease." I said smiling while taking my clothes off and joining him in the shower.

**J's POV**  
>"Kendall, stop. You need to grab a shower before you go to work." I said while trying to push him away from me.<br>"Aww, so you don't like this?" I pouted while sucking a little bit longer on my pulse point.  
>"Hmm yes I do, but not now and not in the kitchen with my girl here." I said dreaming away.<br>Kendall gave me one last kiss on the cheek before heading to the stairs. "Well I'm gonna take that shower now." He winked and went upstairs.  
>I sighed and put our dishes back where they belong.<br>"Dudeee.. I seriously don't know why you didn't faint just yet!"  
>I spun around and saw Esme hanging on the counter with a wide smirk on her face.<br>"Well, I don't know it either. This is so damn hard."  
>"Just fuck the guy. If that's all he wanted, well then you can say you banged your dreamguy, if not, well you have one handsome boyfriend afterwards!" she teased me.<br>"G, you know it's been like 2 years! I wouldn't even know what to do if I saw.. you know." I looked down.  
>"Well, it's time you get laid and get that stress offa you. It's been way too long, I don't know how you could live without it for that amount of time. So just do it. You won't regret it I promise." She gave me a hug and Logan walked in. I smiled at him as Esme gave him a peck on the cheek. "Where's Kendall at?" Logan questioned. "He went upstairs to get a shower. I don't think he will be long." I said while also going upstairs to get changed.<br>I got out a green shirt, black skinny jeans and a grey beanie with grey vans. I started to undress myself, and why I was stripped out of my sweatpants and shirt, I heard a click of the door.  
>I turned around quickly and saw Kendall staring at me with only a towel around his waist.<br>"Um sorry I didn't know you were in here." He said while I was eyeing him up and down.  
>He came towards me and rapped his arms around my waist. "But I like the way you're dressed." He smirked. He leaned in for a kiss and he swept his tongue again, asking for entrance. He pulled me even closer and I could feel a bulge underneath his towel. And like it was natural, I started grinding against it, getting a load moan from Kendall. I smiled into the kiss as he tried to pull me even closer.<br>I broke the kiss and I got a confused look from Kendall as I started to dress myself in my chosen outfit. When I was done he was still standing there and while I walked past him, I let my hand slide across his bulge as I grabbed my pencils and sketch book.  
>"You're such a fucking tease." he said while grabbing his clothes.<br>I walked up to him and looked him in the eyes. "And if you know it, my job is done." I smirked as I pecked him on the lips before heading downstairs.  
>I saw a note on the counter as I walked into the kitchen.<br>_J,  
>Logan and I already left to get some breakfast and give you guys some alone time ;)<br>We'll meet you at the studio! PS: bring your guitar, you're gonna be there a while if you're waiting up for me.  
>Love,<br>G._

"Hmm, didn't they just have breakfast right before I went back upstairs?" I was wondering out loud.  
>I checked my phone and saw that I had one new text message from Esme.<br>_As you figured I already ate. But you seriously need to get laid. So please, help me to help you. Iloveyou!_  
>"Ugh seriously she can be such a bitch sometimes." I said a little bit frustrated.<br>"Who's a bitch?" Kendall snuck up behind me.  
>I motioned to the note on the counter as he picked it up.<br>"Didn't they already ate breakfast?" Kendall questioned. I nodded and shoved my phone into his hands.  
>He chuckled. "So I'm just a cheap fuck?" he lifted one of his brows at me.<br>I looked down. "O-o-of course not-t.. She just thinks I need to get some sex to get 'happy' again."  
>"and why is that? And please don't lie." He said motioning for me to sit down.<br>"Well, it's been like over 2 years the last time i.. well you know. After that I never met anyone that I wanted to be my boyfriend or well you know, fuck material. So I was the loser of my friends in that period, and I'm scared to do it just because I don't know if I still know how to do any of it. I know it sounds weird." I rattled.  
>"And?"<br>"Well since I'm honest with you, I've had a crush on you since I was 17 and saw you for the first time on tv, I actually even pleased myself with the thoughts of you and it was enough for me. And just the fact that you are sitting in front of me right now is surreal, since it was only like a week ago when I was in my bed.. playing." I tried to speak even faster, if possible.  
>Kendall leaned in until he was only a few inches away from my face.<br>"You know you're seriously turning me on right now?" he did his signature smirk.  
>I smirked and leaned in. I tried not to break the kiss while heading to the other side of the counter. Kendall was sitting on a chair while I was standing between his legs. I put my hand on his leg as I slowly shifted my hand upwards. He pulled me closer with one hand around my waist and with the other he cupped my cheek. I rubbed my hand over his slightly growing bulge as I broke the kiss.<br>"Think we still have a little time left?" I whispered in his ear. He moaned and pulled me up.  
>"I think we're gonna make time for this." I said kissing my neck with each word and carrying me up the stairs. When we got into my room, he quickly closed the door and put me down. He gave me one of his evil smirks before pushing me against the door and placing his lips on my neck and gently placing kisses all around. He sucked on my neck before biting down.<br>"Mmm.." I moaned in pleasure. He stopped and moved back up, gently kissing my jawline.  
>"Why'd you stop?" I whined.<br>"Well, if you wanna be a tease than I can be one too." He smirked and laid down on the bed with his hands behind his head. I walked over to him and crawled on top of him, undressing him while giving him kisses everywhere. He continued with undressing me as he stood up and slammed me against the wall one more time. He was running his tongue along the top of my breasts and my mind was going foggy. I brought my hand down and stroked him, bringing his erection to full attention. I grabbed his dick and started pumping him, which I did rather okay since Kendall let out a moan of please that sent shivers across my skin. Kendall moved his own hand between us. I couldn't help but gasp only to find Kendall smirking at me. "Mm you are so wet for me love." I grabbed onto his shoulders as he worked his fingers inside, rubbing circles on my most sensitive area. I moaned loudly as I tilted my head upwards in pleasure. He started playing with one of my breasts as he continued to suck on my neck. "Kendall Please!" I screamed as my orgasm took over. As I was done, he brought his fingers to his mouth and started licking his fingers from tip to base. "Mm, you taste delicious love." He smirked before sticking one of his fingers in his mouth. We switched positions as I pushed him into the wall and started kissing his fingers, still tasting myself on them. "Mm." I moaned.  
>"You are a fucking tease J." I felt his member aching beneath me.<br>"Does it matter? Am I causing you pain?" I smirked as I kissed down his abs.  
>He moaned and nodded heavily. I just smiled. I gave him a quick peck just above his erection as i made my way back up to his lips.<br>"J, I need-dd.."  
>"Hm? What do you need Kendall?" I said while sucking his pulse point.<br>"Fuck, I want you to.."  
>"Kendall, can you be a little more words?" I smirked while kissing his jawline. His body started aching as I traveled back down with my wet kisses.<br>He struggled with words, but yelped as I grabbed his throbbing erection and squeezed it a little.  
>"Pp-please suck me." He begged.<br>I traveled down and right before my lips made contact with his member, I ran one finger along his cock. "Mm so good." He moaned as I kissed the tip of his cock and quickly took his whole member in my mouth. I was going on a slow pace on Kendall, teasing him just a little bit more.  
>I pulled out and began twirling my tongue around his tip. He moaned loudly and suddenly bucked his hips forward, causing his cock to go back in my mouth. I let out a load moan.<br>"Shit! I'm so sorry love! Sorry!" I looked up at him, grabbed his hips and pulled him forward, as he held my head in his hands and started rocking his hips.  
>Not long after that, he released with a loud moan. I traveled back up his abs to his lips, pulling him into a sloppy kiss as I give his cock one last gently stroke.<br>"Love, that was awesome." Kendall said, kissing me on the top of my head.  
>"Oww, We're done already?" I pouted. He laughed.<br>"Yeah, we need to be at the studio at 11AM. And now it's.. 12:16PM! Oh my god we're an hour late!" he yelled while grabbing his clothes off the floor.  
>I grabbed him from behind as I grabbed his member in one of my hands.<br>"Well, we're late now anyway. No need to rush." I laughed into his shoulder.  
>He turned around and we locked eyes. He gave me one little peck. "Let's get dressed and head out love."<p> 


	2. Kendall, here i come!

**I do not own anything from BTR or the songs is mention.**

We got dressed and decided to take my car, since I needed to get me and Esme home at the end of the day. We arrived at the studio and when we entered the hallway, we saw Logan, James and Carlos sitting around doing nothing.  
>"Hey guys. What's up?" Kendall said as nonchalant possible.<br>Logan looked up and smirked at us. James shifted towards us and frowned.  
>"Well, since you were late, as well as our new assistant," James motioned to me and I blushed, "We had to wait until you were here and they decided to listen to Esme's song first. We're needed for dance practice right now." The two boys got up and headed to the room at the end of the hallway. Logan stayed behind and looked at Kendall. "Don't worry dude, he had a fight with his gf the other night and is still pissed about it. Come on." Kendall nodded and gave me a small smile before he followed Logan into the room.<p>

I got out my sketchbook and pencils and started drawing. I needed a few sketches for the cover, so Boss could choose. My mind wondered away to my life before this. Going to school with my friends, having (a lot) of boy troubles, hanging out with friends. I really miss it. And then my mind wondered off to my ex boy-friend, Jake. He looked a lot like Kendall, the dirty blonde hair, his build. Jake was a rough copy of Kendall. But most of the fairytales don't last long. My mind drifted off in a flashback.

* * *

><p><em>My class was just done and I was waiting for G down the hall. I was tapping my foot nervously. I wanted to see Jake and ask him to come home with me to meet my dad. G walked out of her class room, laughing about something stupid a guy in her class had done.<br>"It's about time! I've been sitting here like forever!" I tried to sound angry but she noticed my smile and smiled back.  
>"So, today is the big day huh? You must be serious about him if you want him to meet papi." G locked her arm with mine as we walked down the stairs and told me about what happened at the studio today. (She was studying to become a photographer - studio)<br>When we got to the entrance hall, Esme suddenly pulled me back.  
>"J, you don't want to see this, come on let's head out the back." G tried to pull me back towards the other door but I wrenched myself out of her grasp and put my head around the corner.<br>My mouth dropped in shock. Jake was cuddling/kissing with Michelle, the school slut.  
>"Jakey, but what about Jolene? Esmeralda and her are like the bad asses around here. I don't want my pretty face broken." Michelle pouted.<br>"Don't worry babe, she was just some cheap fuck. She doesn't mean anything to me." He replied.  
>My eyes began to form tears as I stepped back and looked at Esme. She ran her hand soothingly over my back and pulled me towards the other exit.<br>I actually stayed inside for a couple of days. But not to sit at home and cry, but to get my revenge on track.  
>And it worked. But still I was heartbroken.<em>

* * *

><p>I got my revenge, but it didn't feel good. I never had a boyfriend after that. My mind started imagining the worst things about this whole thing with Kendall and soon I was crying in the bathroom. I wiped my tears and headed back to my place where I dropped my sketchbook and sat back down, taking a deep breath.<br>Before I knew it, several hours had passed and the boys were done. Kendall walked over to me and fuzzled my hair. "Hey, we're needed at rehearsal for the show. I asked and you're not needed there. But if you want to you can come along." I looked up at him and smiled.  
>"That's very nice of you Kendall, but I'm still sketching and I need to wait for G." he looked a little disappointed. "Well okay, I'll text you later." He said while giving me a quick peck on the cheek before following the other guys outside. <em>No guy is gonna fool me again.<em>

I picked my guitar from its case and laid some blank sheets in front of me. I started strumming and before I knew it, I was strumming the same tune over and over again and was singing some lyrics. Esme walked out with a woman with a clipboard, but I didn't notice it until Esme coughed really loud.  
>"Oh my fuckin'! Sorry I didn't see you coming."<br>The woman smiled at me. "Hi I'm Lucy. I'm Miss Esme's manager. Did you write that song you were singing?" I nodded and handed her my sheets. She took them and after a minute, she nodded her approval. " Well sweety, you don't sound bad yourself. What would you think about a duet with Miss Esme?" Esme smiled. "Really? Oh my god that would be so cool! Please say yes J!" Esme nudged me. "Well uhm, I'm not that good so I don't know.." I looked down.  
>"No no! You are pretty good, you have a lot of potential. What do you say? Would you like to give it a try?" Lucy said hopefully. I looked at Esme and saw her shaking her head 'yes' like a nut job.<br>"Okay fine I'll do it." Lucy smiled. "Okay, I'll meet you here tomorrow same time as I expected Esme to be here. Around 1PM we said, right dear?" she asked Esme. Esme nodded and started jumping.

We got outside and headed to the car. "And how was it today?" I asked Esme.  
>"J it was awesome. They had a song really me, called 'Naturally'. It really was a good song. So how was your breakfast time with Kendall?" she smirked at me.<br>We got in the car and I started the ignition and rode out of the parking lot.  
>"Well… uhm. It was nice." I blushed.<br>"OH MY! What happened? Tell me!" she screamed. It startled me so bad that I almost got off the road.  
>"Dudeee, chill. Well uhm.. We kissed, and then we kissed."<br>"And is that all?" she cocked her head.  
>"Not exactly. He fingered me and after that I gave him a bj." I blushed even more.<br>"Dudeeee. No way! I'm soo proud of you! And to celebrate, make a right turn here, we're going for some good old fashion Ben & Jerry's. My treat!" She slapped me in the shoulder as I turned like she said.  
>We got ourselves a big bucket of Ben and Jerry's each and started eating in our car, talking about G's hot night with Logan and about Kendall and me.<p>

**Kendall's POV**

I asked her to join us and she just simply rejected. I wonder if I did something wrong. I told her I'd text her later and ran back to where the guys were waiting for me. "Don't sweat it dude, she'll come around." Carlos wrapped an arm around my shoulder. "Yeah, and if she doesn't want you maybe she'll want me instead." James said while showing his million dollar smile. I shot a glance in his direction. "Dude, she is mine. Don't even think about it." "Yeah, and G's mine." Logan said laughing.  
>I looked at him and cocked my head. " Yeah, about that, did you fuck her or not last night?"<br>Logan started blushing. "Yeah, I know it's pretty fast but it just felt right. And she is amazing! Damn!" Everybody started laughing. "Well Logan, aren't you a tease?" Carlos joked out when we walked into the other building.  
>We finished shooting the scene they wanted and everybody went to their dressing room to get a shower. I pulled out my phone and started a new message to J.<br>_Pff Finally done : ) how was the rest of yo_ur_ day_ _so far love? Xx  
><em>I put my phone down and got in the shower. When I was done, dressed and all, I grabbed my phone. Still no response. The others had already left. So I decided to just walk home and grab a snack on the way down there. When I got to McDonalds and got a take out, I felt my phone vibrate. I sat down on the nearest bench and pulled it out.  
><em>Sorry<em>, _didn't notice your text. It was fine. I'm busy, talk to you later._  
>I frowned. I really did something wrong. I opened a new text and texted Logan.<br>_Dude. There's something wrong. Help?  
><em>Not a minute later I got a response.  
><em>What happened? I'm seeing Esme like in a minute. Want me to try to get something out of her?<em>  
>I replied:<em> It looks like she doesn't want to talk to me. Please ask Esme if she knows something.<br>_  
><strong>Logan's POV<strong>

I was driving to Esme and J's place when Kendall texted me. Something about J being rude to him and I promised that I'd ask Esme about it. I drove into her driveway and walked to her door.  
>She let me in and said she was still doing the dishes. I sat down at her counter and asked her about J.<br>"Uhm, what do you mean?" she said but I noticed something wrong.  
>"Kendall was really upset G. And he wants to know if he did something wrong."<br>"Look Loge, she doesn't just want to be some girl he calls when he's in the mood or something. She has gone through enough and I don't want her to get hurt either. If Kendall's only in for some quick fuck, he should really leave her alone."  
>"I think he does really like her G. You remember Katelyn Tarver?"<br>"Yeah, the girl he dated in the show. What about her?"  
>"She was actually his girl friend. And she cheated on him, multiple times. He keeps giving her chances. I don't think he's in for another heartbreak."<br>"Tell Kendall to come over. We'll be out anyway, and J's alone. So THEY can talk it out."  
>I nodded and texted Kendall to come over in about an half an hour.<p>

**J's POV**

After our 'hot' talk about Logan and Kendall, I decided to truly open up to Esme. I didn't want to become some fuck buddy of some famous celebrity. And I was going to avoid him as much as possible, accept when I was being his assistant and all. I'm not in the mood to get my heart 'broken' again. Esme told me she was going out with Logan again for dinner, and probably go dancing later on. First she didn't want to go, and stay with me to keep me company, but I can't let my girl let down the guy she really started to like, just for me. Right?  
>We got home and I went upstairs to go take a shower and calm down a bit. I changed into my pj's, a grey sweatpants and a green shirt with Patrick from Spongebob on it. I put my hair into a messy bun and went downstairs, where I heard G and Logan talking about me..<br>"…She has gone through enough and I don't want her to get hurt either. If Kendall's only in for some quick fuck, he should really leave her alone." Esme said angrily.  
>"I think he does really like her G. You remember Katelyn Tarver?"<br>My mind started going full speed. _Katelyn Tarver_. Where did I hear that name before?  
>"Yeah, the girl he dated in the show. What about her?"<br>Then it hit me. She was the blonde one in the show that played Kendall's girlfriend.  
>"She was actually his girl friend. And she cheated on him, multiple times… He keeps giving her chances.." I didn't want to hear it.<br>I started crying and ran upstairs, glad that none of them heard me.

I heard Esme yelling goodbye and that she ordered pizza for me, but I actually didn't care. I was laying on my bed, enjoying Charlene Soraia's cover of Wherever you will go.  
>I got my laptop out and started skype. My best friend was on, so I sent him a chat request.<br>"Heeey Bab-eey! So, got your own tv-show now? J's Anatomy or something?" he said joking.  
>I started crying even louder. "Oh my, J are you okay? What's wrong?"<br>"Seriously Nick, my life looks like some cheesy soap right now. I wanna go home!"  
>"Wait! What happened there? Where is Esme? Did you fight?" I said trying to look past me where I was.<br>"No, Esme's out with Logan Henderson. One of the guys from the boyband I liked so much, remember?" I said while whipping my last tears away. Nick nodded and waited for me to continue.  
>"Well you know my past, so I can skip that part. Now, I met Kendall Schmidt and.."<br>He interrupted me. "You mean your hot celeb crush 'I'm gonna fuck him one day for sure' Kendall Schmidt?" I nodded.  
>"Now let me continue jerk! Well, since I'm their new assistant, and Esme was on a date with Logan the other night, I invited Kendall over for a movie. And he spent the night. Before you ask no I didn't fuck him. But this is just like what happened back home."<br>Nick looked like he was thinking. "Well shorty, you certainly need your own show that's for sure. But now to the real problem, what's wrong? You don't want to be a fuck buddy or what? You know he's a celebrity and they play with people's feelings even more."  
>"Well that's the funny part, I heard Logan say to Esme that he keeps giving his ex chances even though she cheats on him. Maybe I'm just some pay back?" The doorbell rang.<br>"Wait a minute Nickepick, I'll be right back someone's at the door." He nodded and I headed downstairs. When I opened my door, Kendall was standing there looking at my face with wide eyes. I forgot that I was crying a few moments ago and my make up was all over my face. That, with baggy clothes doesn't look that good.  
>"What are you doing here?" I asked.<br>"Well I was worried about you love. And with you seeing like this, I guess I needed to be worried." He said while walking into my house.  
>"Can you wait a minute? I need to do something." I said while rushing back upstairs.<br>I threw open my door and slammed it as hard as I could.  
>"Sooo Jay-Jay, who was it and why did he or she interrupt this fine conversation?" Nick said joking<br>"It was Kendall. And he is sitting on my couch right now, waiting for me to come down." I did my signature look and immediately got Nick worried.  
>"Oh god. I know that look. Don't do anything stupid. Just let the boy talk and whatever he wants, and then throw him out and call me again." I nodded as I smiled that this guy knew me so well.<br>"Promise me."  
>"I promise I will call you back after douche leaves. Okay?" I said laughing.<br>"That's ma girl. Knock yourself out! Loveya Jay."  
>"I love you too and you better know it!" I said while closing my laptop.<p>

I sighed at got into my bath room. I washed my face and nodded at myself. _You can do this._  
>I went downstairs and saw Kendall looking at pictures that Esme had put there.<br>"Who are these people?" Kendall asked as he noticed me.  
>I walked over to him and looked at the picture he was pointing at. "Well, that's my dad. And the picture next to it is Esme and her family with her ex-boyfriend Sam." Kendall shifted and pointed to another one, way higher than the rest of the pictures. "And who is he?"<br>I looked up and tears sprung up in my eyes. I blinked rapidly so they wouldn't fall.  
>"That my little brother. He's 9 years younger than me. But i don't see him anymore. Why are you here?" I frowned.<br>"Jolene, what's the problem? Did I do something wrong?" Kendall tried to take my hand but I quickly pushed him away.  
>"What am I to you?"<br>"Uhm.. A girl?" I cocked one eyebrow up.  
>Kendall's phone went off and he took it out of his pocket.<br>"Hm, something is wrong with Katelyn. I gotta go love." He leaned in for a kiss but I quickly turned my head so he gave me a kiss on the cheek. He frowned and walked towards the front door. Before he closed it he bid his last goodbye and he was gone.

I just stood there, shocked. "I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT JUST HAPPENED!" I screamed as I knocked a vase over. When I calmed down, I got upstairs into the music room. I took my guitar and starting singing something that just popped into my head.  
><em>Hard as I try, I know I can't quit<br>Something about you is so addictive  
>We're falling together<br>You think that by now I'd know  
>'Cause here we go, go, go again<em>  
>"Hmpf. Here we go again.." I whispered to myself. Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder.<br>"What happened?" I heard Esme. I looked behind me and saw Esme standing beside me and Logan in the doorway.  
>"He's off to his chick. Don't worry."<br>Esme growled and turned to Logan. "I told you that I wouldn't let my girl get hurt. What's up with that blonde bitch? And better spill it now or I'll slap it out of the blonde bastard!"  
>Logan walked over and sat in front of me.<br>"Look. Kendall and Katelyn dated. They aren't together anymore. But Katelyn is blackmailing him with some pictures she took of him. So he does everything she says. And she isn't over him, that's for sure. Even though she's banging some model all of the time."  
>I looked a little bit shocked, just as Esme.<br>"Hm, and Kendall is a little bitch about it? Why doesn't he suck it up?" Esme shot at Logan.  
>"Well, the point is, if those pictures come out in public it's done BTR for Kendall. Strict orders from Boss. But he needs to tell you this himself J, so please don't talk to him about it." Logan said looking at me. I just nodded and got up.<br>"I have an idea for a song and I'm gonna write it down and I'll see you tomorrow so we can leave together sis. Logan tomorrow I'm getting the day off, Boss knows about this." I said as I was standing in the doorway. They both nodded and I got ready for bed.

**Kendall's POV**  
>I got a text from Logan that I could go over in about an half an hour. I took a shower and got myself ready as I headed to J's place.<br>I knocked on her door and as she opened it, I could immediately see that she had been crying. I was staring at her with wide eyes as she looked at me annoyed.  
>"What are you doing here?" she shot at me.<br>"Well I was worried about you love. And with you seeing like this, I guess I needed to be worried." I walked into her living room.  
>"Can you wait a minute? I need to do something." And she was gone. Then I heard a loud slam of a door. I started looking around and saw some pictures on the shelves.<br>I noticed J standing at the doorway and tried to break the tension that hung in the room.  
>"Who are these people?"<br>She walked over to me. "Well, that's my dad. And the picture next to it is Esme and her family with her ex-boyfriend Sam."  
>"And who is he?" I asked pointing at a picture way higher than the rest.<br>"That my little brother. He's 9 years younger than me. But i don't see him anymore. Why are you here?" I was a little bit startled by her snappy question.  
>"Jolene, what's the problem? Did I do something wrong?" I stuck my hand out to her but she slapped it away.<br>"What am I to you?" I looked at her confused.  
>"Uhm.. A girl?" she looked at me like she was gonna kill me any moment.<br>My phone went off . _Oh fuck. It's Katelyn. Not now.. _"Hm, something is wrong with Katelyn. I gotta go love." I tried to kiss her but she turned her head so my lips ended on her cheek. I frowned and headed outside with a last goodbye.

I got in my car and drove to Katelyn's home. I rang her door bell as she opened.  
>"Hey Kendall, way faster than last time. I'm proud!" she grabbed me by my collar and pulled me inside.<br>"What's the matter Katelyn? Why did you need me here?" I sounded a little annoyed, and I was.  
>"Chill sweety. I just wanted some company. Justin is out of town and I was bored."<br>"So I'm just here for that?" I cocked my head to the side.  
>"Well, did you have better things to do? You can always go back to whatever you were doing and I'll just post those pretty pics online." She smiled evilly.<br>I shook my head no. "I wasn't doing anything. Let's watch a movie."

* * *

><p><strong>J's POV<strong>  
>I woke up at 12PM and was really excited for today. Esme and I have always been singing in my living room, but never even thought about recording together. I jumped in the shower and dried off. I decided with a red sleeveless shirt and a dark jeans. I threw on a black hoodie and my beanie and a pair of vans. I curled my hair with some mousse and did my usual make up. Black eyeliner and a bit of mascara. I hopped downstairs where Esme was waiting for me.<br>"So, how did you sleep?" she asked worried.  
>"Pretty well. Let's get going, otherwise we're gonna be late." I said grabbing the car keys.<br>"Hm, I really have to get my driver's license. I'm sick of being in the passenger's seat." Esme was moaning while she got in the car.  
>"Yeah you should. I'm not gonna drive you around when you get all famous. By the way, I finished the song I was telling you yesterday. I want your opinion."<br>"Sing it at the studio and we'll see."  
>We got at the studio and Lucy was already waiting.<br>"Hello girls. I had a song written for the both of you, if you want to we can try it right now." We both nodded and heading to the recording booth. My phone vibrated and I took it out.  
><span>Kendall<span>  
><em>Where are you? Don't tell me you quit cause I did something stupid. XX<em>  
>I sighed and put my phone back. Esme gave me 'the look' and I just nodded. She sighed too and the song started.<br>_Hey hey hey, la la la la la  
>Hey hey hey, la la la la la<em>  
><em><strong>G<strong>__ you come from here, I come from there  
><em>_**J**__ you rock out in your room, I rock a world premiere  
><em>_**G**__ We're more alike than anybody could ever tell (ever tell)  
><em>_**J**__ Friday we're cool, Monday we're freaks  
><em>_**G**__ Sometimes we rule, sometimes we can't even speak  
><em>_**J**__ but we can get up get loose and LOL (LOL)  
><em>_**G **__it might seem cliché for me to wanna say that you're not alone (not alone)  
><em>_**J **__And you can call me uncool but it's a simple fact, I got your back! (yeah yeah yeah)  
><em>_**Together**__ 'Cause we're one and the same__  
><em>_We're anything but ordinary__  
><em>_One and the same__  
><em>_I think we're almost legendary__  
><em>_You and me the perfect team__  
><em>_Shaking up the scene__  
><em>_We're one and the same_

_'Cause we're one and the same__  
><em>_We're anything but ordinary__  
><em>_One and the same__  
><em>_We're so good moment momentary__  
><em>_Cause we're one yeah, Yeah, Yeah__  
><em>_'Cause we're one__  
><em>_(i think we're almost legendary) we're Anything but ordinary__  
><em>_You and me the perfect team__  
><em>_Chasing down the dream__  
><em>_Oh, You and me the perfect team__  
><em>_Shaking up the scene__  
><em>_We're one and the same__  
><em>_hey hey hey, la la la la la hey hey hey_

We finished and high fived each other. "This song is AWESOME!" I said into the microphone.  
>Lucy laughed. "I hope you liked it. You two look so much alike, and you seem like such good friends, I thought this song was appropriate."<br>"It just fits us in all the right places!" Esme said happily.  
>"But uhm, Lucy? J had written a song and I was wondering if I could listen to it now?" Esme said shyly.<br>"Yes of course Esmeralda. Come on out and we'll get Jolene starting."  
>Esme walked out of the booth and I got one of the guitars at the corner of the recording booth.<br>I started put the guitar on my lap and started my song.  
><em>It's probably what's best for you<br>I only want the best for you  
>And if I'm not the best then you're stuck.<br>I tried to savertise and I  
>Ended up with wounds to bind<br>Like you're pouring salt in my cuts_

And I just ran out of band-aids  
>I don't even know where to start<br>Cause you can't bandage the damage  
>You never really can fix a heart<p>

_Even though I know what's wrong,  
>How could I be so sure<br>If you never say what you feel, feel  
>I must've held your hand so tight<br>You didn't have the will to fight  
>I guess you needed more time to heal<em>

Baby I just ran out of band-aids  
>I don't even know where to start<br>Cause you can't bandage the damage  
>You never really can fix my heart.<p>

I stopped and looked at Esme and Lucy hopefully. When it stayed quiet, I got a little bit discouraged.  
>"It's okay if you don't like it. It's no big deal."<br>"No no! That's not it! It's just the fact that you have written that, is amazing. What would you say if we give you a record deal also? Just like Esme?" Lucy replied.  
>I walked out of the booth to where Lucy and G were standing. My mouth dropped.<br>"For real?" Lucy nodded heavily.  
>"There is just one condition. You can both have boyfriends and stuff, but everything stays private. No pregnancies or drunken escapades. I understand that you, Esme, already have found a boyfriend here?" Lucy motioned to Esme.<br>"I guess so. Logan and I really like each other.. But I don't know if we're together or something." Esme nodded.  
>"Okay, but Jolene, what do you say? You'll do it right?" Lucy asked.<br>"Yeaaah of course I'll do it! If you think I'm good enough." I replied almost losing it.  
>Lucy nodded. "Well girls, you can have the day off. But first, Jolene, Boss wants to see you about your drawings for BTR's new album. He is at the rehearsals right now."<br>Esme and I both headed to the studio where the show is filmed. We walked through the halls and found Boss at the set. I walked up to him and gave him my sketch book.  
>"This is all I've got for now Boss. I personally like this one best, it's based on the song Elevate."<br>Boss looked at the drawing and nodded. There was 'Elevate' written in the middle in big red letters and 4 figures jumping in the air above it.  
>"I like it. You don't have to make any more. We'll go with this one." Boss said handing me my sketch book back. "Wow thank you sir!"<br>"How much do you want for it? 5? 10?" Boss said. "Uhm, I guess 10 is good." I nodded.  
>"Hey Kelly, write my girl here a check for 10 000 dollars please." Esme's and my mouth dropped.<br>"What? Ten thousand?" I yelled. "Yeah of course, what did you think? 10 dollar? You're too good for such a low amount." Boss nodded and handed me the check. "I also understand Lucy wanted to give you a contract. So you're fired as the assistant of BTR. You can't do both. Now go shopping for some outfits and have fun girls we'll see you tomorrow."  
>Esme and I walked away from the Boss and when he was out of sight, we both screamed like little girls.<br>"Wow wow! What's up with you two?" Logan walked down the hall towards us.  
>"J got a check for ten thousand dollars for your album coverrrrrr!" Esme screamed jumping into Logan's arms.<br>"Wow J, Nice! Congrats!" Logan said hugging me. "So what you girls up to now?"  
>"Well I was thinking I'd buy my girl some lunch and then go on a shopping spree. You?" I said winking at Esme.<br>"I wanted to ask you if you wanted to join us for lunch but since you already have plans.." Logan said disappointed.  
>"No! Please join us! My treat!" I got out as quickly as possible.<br>Logan nodded as he gave me another hug. "Thanks dude. I'll go get the others. We'll see you outside the studio."  
>Esme and I headed outside and I was shifted nervously.<br>"Dude, what's up with you?"  
>I looked her in her eyes. "I don't want to be around Kendall. I really don't."<br>"Ugh, don't sweat it. He'll probably act like nothing is wrong." She hugged me and heard Logan yell.  
>The four boys all headed our way and I could feel myself tense up when I locked eyes with Kendall. He quickly looked away and started saying something to James. Logan gave Esme a quick peck on the lips and I got a hug from James and Carlos. We left with Logan's car and mine and headed to a small diner on the outskirts of town. While everyone was laughing and having fun, the tension between me and Kendall was there. I paid for our food.<br>"G, are you okay with going shopping tomorrow? I'm not in the mood." I asked her when we were all walking to our cars.  
>"Hm okay sweety. I'll just join Logan, Carlos and James. They're going to play video games at Logan's place." I nodded.<br>"If you want me to pick you up, just give me a call. Love!" I yelled as I got in my car." I was waiting and thinking by myself when there was a tapping on my window.  
>I looked up and saw Kendall staring at me with his puppy dog eyes. I rolled the window down.<br>"Yes?"  
>"Uhm, Since Logan was my ride I don't have a ride home now. Would you maybe please want to drive me home pretty please?" Kendall said with his best pout.<br>"Get in. I'll give you a ride." Kendall got in and the whole ride to his house was silent.  
>I got into his driveway and was a little amazed by his house.<br>"You live here alone?" I said while staring at the house.  
>Kendall nodded. "Hm J, would you please come inside I want to talk to you." He gave me his best pout and took my hands. I couldn't resist, nodded and got out of my car.<p> 


	3. The past unraveled

He explained everything I already knew. Even more. He told me what happened with Katelyn, that it ended because of this Justin-guy, she took pictures of him when he was wasted and doing something he wasn't supposed to do, and then the blackmailing. I was still wondering what those pictures were about.  
>"So uhm Kendall, what is exactly on those pictures?"<br>Kendall started blushing. "Well uhm, it was at a party at Carlos' house, and I was really drunk and I started stripping on a table and Katelyn took pictures, if Logan didn't stop me I probably would have gone all naked.." I laughed so hard I fell off the couch and onto the floor.  
>"Jay, that's not funny." He cocked one eyebrow up as I sat back up straight.<br>"I don't know, i think it's pretty funny though. I'd love to see that." I said while throwing myself back onto the floor and making myself comfy. Kendall smiled down at me and nudged me with his foot.  
>"I probably should head home. I'm getting hungry." I got up and wanted to give Kendall a kiss on the cheek but he held back.<br>"Why don't you stay here for dinner? I'll make something." He said as he pushed me next to him on the couch. I nodded. "But only if I can help make dinner." He took my hand and walked with me to the kitchen.  
>"So what do you wanna eat?"<br>"Don't know. What do you have to offer?"  
>We decided on some spaghetti and ate together in front of the tv. I was so stuffed that when I got comfy, not 10 minutes after I was asleep..<p>

_I opened my eyes to look up at a room I hadn't been in forever. I rubbed my eyes and heard screaming coming from downstairs. I shivered and got out of bed. I walked down the hallway and then I realized where I was. I opened the second door to my right to see my little brother sleeping soundly. I walked in and gave him a kiss on his forehead.  
>"Don't worry, I'll fix it. Again."<br>I walked back out and silently closed the door. The yelling increased as I made my way downstairs. I was standing at the entrance hall of my mom's house. I shook my head and opened the door to the kitchen with one swift motion.  
>I stood there dumbfounded, my mom and step dad were fighting. My stepdad had gone out tonight and was really drunk. My mom, being the stupid bitch the is, was making everything worse with everything that came out of her mouth. I shook my head once more and decided it was time to step in.<br>"HAVE YOU TWO FORGOTTEN THAT YOU HAVE A KID SLEEPING UPSTAIRS?" I yelled at both of them.  
>"YOUR STUPID MOM IS ALWAYS THE PROBLEM! AND YOU KNOW IT!" my step dad yelled back.<em>

_Well, actually he was right. I hated the bitch with every bone in my body, but I truly cared about my little half brother. I looked at my mom and gave her a glare before I continued._

_"I don't care who's a bitch and who's the bastard. All I care about is that Mike is sleeping upstairs and i'm sick and tired of cheering the kid up whenever you two are fighting again!"  
>My step dad gave my mom an evil glare and my mom took a fork and threw it at him.<br>"STOP IT!" I yelled as loud as I could.  
>Suddenly the door behind me creaked. I turned around as quickly as possible and saw my brother standing there, rubbing his eyes.<br>He walked over to me and put one of his arms around my butt (he was a pretty small eight year old at that moment). I bent towards him and he whispered in my ear.  
>"Why are mommy and daddy fighting again?"<br>Tears sprung to my eyes as a new wave of anger arrived over me. I stood back up.  
>"YOU SEE WHAT YOU DID? YOU WOKE THE POOR KID UP! ACT LIKE THE ADULTS YOU ARE FOR GODS SAKE!" I pulled Mike closer to me.<br>"It's all your fault!" "No yours!" and so it went on. I took my brother's hand and leaded him towards the hallway. "You can sleep in my bed tonight." I pushed him through the doorway when everything went black._

_"I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"  
>"FUCK OFF, YOU NEVER WERE MY DAUGHTER!"<br>I was watching myself and my mom fight, with my twelve year old brother standing right beside her.  
>"I DON'T WANT YOU NEAR MIKE EVER AGAIN!" I heard her yell when she slammed the door in my face.<em>

"Nooo!" I yelled as I started crying hysterically. I started rocking back and forth and suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder. I was so startled by the sudden movement that I jumped up. I looked right into the concerned eyes of Kendall.  
>I started sobbing even louder and Kendall put his arms around me.<br>"Did you have a nightmare love?" he questioned pulling my chin up with his index finger.  
>I nodded. "I wanna go home." I was searching around for my car keys.<br>"J, uh Esme called. She asked if we wanted to stay at Logan's place tonight, and I kind of already said yes." Kendall said looking down.  
>I was so distracted but when I heard Esme's name. My eyes got wide.<br>"I need to talk to Esme!" I pulled Kendall towards the door but he pulled back.  
>"Let me get us something to sleep in first love. I'll be right back." He ran upstairs while I was nervously turning around and fidgeting with things. He came back downstairs with a duffel bag and grabbed my car keys from the kitchen table.<br>"Come on. I'll drive." He said and pulled me to my car.

The ride to Logan's house was awfully quiet. All I could think about was talking to Esme.  
>We walked to Logan's door and rang the bell. Logan opened and let us in. Kendall was talking to Logan about something from the rehearsals when I walked into the living room and met eyes with Esme. She looked up from her magazine and her eyes got wide.<br>"Not again?" she said standing up and walking towards me. James and Carlos were looking confused when Esme put her arms around me and I started crying hysterically, again.  
>G was rubbing my back soothingly. "The same one?"<br>I looked up and stopped sobbing for a moment. "Way worse."  
>Kendall and Logan came in the room and stopped when they saw G and me standing there.<br>Esme looked up and Logan and gave him a sad look. She took my hand and lead me into the kitchen, past Logan and Kendall. We both sat down at the table.  
>"Tell me what happened." She put her hand over mine as she gave me a look of sympathy.<br>"Well.. I-it started with the s-same o-one.." I started sobbing quietly. "And then I-I saw her and me fighting at the door like that day, with him standing there, looking terrified and.. and," I put my head in my hands and started shaking it.  
>"J, com'on."<br>"I need to go back. I can't leave him with those sick people. We need to do something."  
>Logan walked into his kitchen and laid his hand on my shoulder.<br>"Are you okay? Did Kendall do something?" I nodded my head no and looked at Esme.  
>"You go and talk to Kendall, Logan and me will figure something out. Don't worry." Esme said while motioning with her head to the living room. I nodded and got up, gave both of them a small smile before I whipped away my tears and headed to the living room. I walked in and all the three heads bobbed up and looked at me.<br>"Hey guys." I said while plopping down next to Kendall.  
>"Hey, What's wrong?" Kendall asked pulling me in his lap.<br>I nuzzled my face into his chest. "I'll tell you later." I mumbled.  
>"No. This has gone far enough. Maybe these boys can help us. Open up." Esme said walking towards me and sitting next to me. I got up and turned to face Esme and made a face that said <em>please don't make me do this<em>.  
>"Don't go all puppy on me! Just tell 'm. Logan has an idea." Esme nudged me and pulled me in a comfortable hug. "What the hell is going on?" Kendall suddenly became annoyed that he couldn't help J.<br>"Okay. But let me finish my whole story. When I was little, like 4 years max 5 years old, my mom was cheating on my dad with some creepy dude. I remember one day specifically, where I could choose a cookie out of a cabinet, and suddenly my mom flew over the cabinet and down to the ground. Well actually I dreamt that, until I turned 11 and my mom said that I was crazy and got me tested. Turned out I had the syndrome of Alice in Wonderland, something caused by trauma's. She admitted that my dream actually happened and I wasn't crazy at all. My dad and her broke up shortly after the whole thing with the creepy dude." I sighed and looked at Esme who gave me a nod to continue.  
>"Actually, I never saw my mom since that day until I was 10. She was suddenly standing at the school exit claiming to be my mom. Me, excited as ever went with her. And there she told me I was getting a little brother, with a dude I never even met. Everything went fine, I visited her sometimes but most of the times I was with my dad. I was jealous of my brother though, he got all the attention that I never got. I never really opened up to my mom. But when I was 15 and sitting at my computer playing some random game, I heard my step dad return from a night of drinking. That was one of the many encounters that I had to stop the dude for killing my mother. I was the one who had to break them up, wipe the dude's vomit off the floor and soothe my little brother when he was crying, again. It escalated. It went from bad to worse. One day I couldn't take it anymore and decided I wanted an explanation. She started yelling at me that I was an awful daughter, that I never meant anything to her and so on. But the only thing that hurt the most. I can't see my brother. Ever again." I started sobbing and Esme put her arm around my shoulders and pulled me towards her.<br>James and Carlos were watching the whole scene astonished as Kendall was at the verge of tears.  
>"Well, it isn't the whole story but I think if we would tell you that we would be sitting here until we're 70." Esme said comforting me with backrubs when i turned to look up. "I need to go and use the bathroom if I may Logan." I turned to Logan as he nodded. "Second door on the left."<br>I walked over to the bathroom door and shot it behind me.

"There's more to it isn't it?" Kendall said turning to Esme while he regained his composure.  
>"She never had a mother Kendall. All those awkward things girls go through, her first time, first boyfriend,.. you name it. She had to talk about it with her friend's mom. Or with nobody. I've seen her so many times crying her guts out at night, because the walls were coming down on her. Try to convince someone who isn't even awake that it isn't really happening! We've talked with her dad about it, you could just see how broken she was. But she kept going. For her brother."<br>Esme got tears in her eyes as well. But quickly composed herself and smiled a little.  
>"That little kid was the world to her. I haven't ever seen him grown up, since I wasn't allowed in the house after he was 1 or 2 years old. When her mother told her she couldn't see him anymore, her world shattered." All the boys were impressed by all of this. James and Carlos shifted awkwardly in their seats as Kendall looked at the closed bathroom door and back at Logan and Esme.<br>"I'm glad you were there for her then."  
>"Me too." All eyes were on me again as I walked back into the living room.<br>"How are you?" Esme asked patting the seat in between her and Kendall.  
>"You want the answer I always gave you or the one where I am actually telling the truth?"<br>Esme cocked her eyebrow at my statement. "Sweetheart, you were always so motherly and when I said I was fine you would let it go. I'm fine though, just a little freaked out. But I don't want to talk about it. Let's do something fun!" I laughed as I gave Kendall a smile.  
>"Videogames it is!" Carlos exclaimed happily as the evening continued. <p>

"Pssh, Jay, you awake?" Kendall poked me in the ribs and I shifted.  
>"Mmm.. What's wrong?"<br>"I'm bored. Entertain me?" he gave me his best puppy dog look and I couldn't just stop smiling.  
>I leaned in and gave him a little peck on the lips. He smirked and leaned in the deepen the kiss. Suddenly his phone beeped.<br>He looked at his phone and sighed. "What's up?"  
>He sat up and sighed again. "It's Katelyn.."<br>I got up too and lifted his chin so he was looking at me. "Can.. uh.. I ask you something?"  
>Kendall smiled. "Of course love. Shoot."<br>"Do you do things with her .. you know like.. well uh.."  
>He put his finger on my lips. "There were some things. But the last times I went there she didn't want anything. I don't want to risk to lose you love. But I should go. See you tomorrow?" He kissed me once again and I nodded.<br>This was gonna be a long night…


	4. You're mine

All I could think about was what Kendall was doing with Katelyn right that moment.

He should be here, enjoying time with his friends and Esme and me. After a long time of wondering and worrying, I finally fell into a deep sleep.

**Kendall's POV**  
>My phone beeped again and again it was Katelyn. I was getting so sick of this.<p>

But I couldn't lose my friends as well as my career, so I told Jolene I'd be seeing her tomorrow. I got up and walked down the road. Katelyn's house wasn't far from Logan's house, so I decided to just walk there and not let J take me. It would be too awkward anyways.

I walked up to her door and rang the doorbell. Katelyn opened with a really short dress on.  
>"Hi Kendall. I've missed you." She said while pecking me on the cheek.<br>"So where's Justin at now?" I asked while I entered her house.  
>"Oh well, he's out with some friends and will be gone all night.." Katelyn smirked as she closed the door.<br>I turned around to ask what her plans for the evening/night were, but as soon as I turned around she threw herself at me.

She tried to deepen the kiss but I pushed her away. She shot me an evil glare.  
>"Kendall what the fuck are you doing?"<br>I nodded my head no and stepped away from her. "I can't do this Katelyn. I just can't."  
>"And why? You never had a problem with this. Maybe the rumors are true.." she smiled evilly.<br>"What? Wait what rumors?" my eyes got wide. She had even more to blackmail me now.  
>"You are dating that unknown chick aren't you? I can't believe you even want to date an unknown girl! How low can you go!" Katelyn leaned against her wall and smirked.<br>"I don't care if she's unknown. I like her and she likes me. That's all that matters."  
>"Are you sure she isn't just crushing on Kendall Schmidt the celebrity? Like all those other fangirls? Maybe she's after your money. Haha Kendall thinks this girl actually likes him."<p>

She started laughing cynically and threw her hands in the air. "Unbelievable." Suddenly I felt a rush of sadness running through me.

_What if she truly only cares about the status? Or my money. Maybe she's after James or something._

I shook my head. I knew she wasn't that type of girl. She seemed really sincere.  
>"Fuck off Katelyn. I'm sick of this shit." I started to walk to the door but suddenly it creaked.<p>

I stopped in my tracks and watched Justin walk into the house. He looked from Katelyn to me and back to Katelyn. "What is this dude doing here Kat?" He gave Katelyn an evil glare and she just blushed.  
>"I can't believe it. You've been cheating on me this whole time haven't you?" he yelled at Katelyn as she started to tear up. "I decided to come home early and have an amazing night with my girlfriend and you just go fuck around. I want you out of my house in 5 minutes!" he started to yell even harder and I guess he forgot I was there. I watched as Katelyn walked up the stairs sobbing and then Justin turned to me.<p>

"Dude. I never did anything with her when you were with her. Why would you be so cheap?" he shook his head as he walked into the kitchen. I walked behind him and hesitated if telling him the truth.  
>"I never meant to. Katelyn blackmailed me." Justin turned around and gave me a confused look.<br>"What did you say?"  
>"Long story short, she took pictures off me and kept them on her camera.<p>

If I don't do as she says, she'll post them on the internet and my career is over. I'm sorry dude."

I looked down, feeling sorry for this guy since he truly loved Katelyn, you could tell by the hurt in his eyes.  
>Katelyn walked back down with her suitcases in her hand and turned to us in the kitchen.<br>"Please Justin don't do this. Whatever he tells you isn't true!" she started crying even louder as she threw her head in her hands

Justin looked back at me and I could see that he doubted for a minute.  
>"Katelyn. Give me your camera." Katelyn looked up and shot her boyfriend a confused look.<br>"What baby?"  
>"Don't baby me. Give me your camera." Katelyn looked down and took a camera out of her purse.<br>She handed it to Justin and watched horrified as he watched the photo's Kendall was talking about.  
>He gave Katelyn an evil glare and then turned back at me. I could swear I saw a smile.<br>In one moment, the camera was on the ground and trampled by Justin's foot. I heard Katelyn gasp as my mouth fell open in shock. "Now you can't blackmail Kendall anymore. Get the fuck out of my house you selfish bitch." Justin opened the front door and quickly shot it before she could say anything more. "I'm really sorry man. It never was my purpose of anything to happen this way." I looked him in the eyes and he nodded. "It's nothing. I could've known she was a slut. Well I don't want to keep you up. I'm sure you have somewhere to be."  
>I nodded and walked back towards the door. "Oh and Justin. Thanks a lot."<br>Justin smiled as he plopped down on one of the chairs in the kitchen.

"Brothers have to help each other out. I'll see you around Schmidt." I closed the door behind me and sighed. It was finally over.

* * *

><p>"<em>JOLENE! JOLENE! FUCK JOLENE WAKE UP!"<em> I heard someone yell in my sleep but when I opened my eyes, I was met with 4 pairs of eyes.

I shook my head, considering I was still dreaming but when I saw Esme's horrified face I open my eyes rather quickly.  
>"whoa, what's the matter?" I said rubbing my eyes. I noticed my eyes and cheeks were all wet.<br>"You were crying again. Mummering about the walls and stuff. Are you alright?"

Esme said looking more worried than me. When I looked around the room, I noticed that everybody was sitting around me.

"Guys sheesj, you're acting weirded out. Please." I smiled. I never remembered anything so it wasn't that big of deal to me.  
>"Hey where is Kendall?" James said looking around.<p>

"I don't know. He wasn't here when I woke up." Logan stated and looked at me. My smile soon faded away and it was replaced with a frown.  
>"He is with Katelyn. He got a text when you were all asleep." I stated and threw myself back on my shift made bed.<br>"Ugh I don't even know the chick and I hate her with all my guts!" Esme screamed to nobody while she threw her hands in the air.  
>Suddenly the door creaked and everybody turned around to watch the door.<br>Kendall slowly walked in and cocked his head when he saw everybody surrounding Jolene.

"What's the matter?" he said coming over to us and sitting at the couch behind my head.  
>"J had one of those thingies again. She was crying and we were worried." Carlos said with a soft smile crossing his features.<br>Kendall took my shoulders and pulled me back so my head was between his legs.

I looked up into his piercing green eyes and smiled.  
>"Are you okay?" I simply nodded and threw my head back. Everyone looked at me and then I noticed I was laying in between his legs. I quickly got up and gave a nervous smile to Esme, who chuckled.<br>"Well what are we going to do? It's already 6AM and the clock was set for 7." James stated and rubbed his eyes.

"I guess we should head back home and get changed for the day." Kendall said and got up. "J would you please drop me off at my place again?"

Kendall smiled and I nodded. I got up also and I looked at Esme. James and Carlos were off to the other room to gather their stuff and Logan and Esme blushed.  
>"Jay do you have a problem with it if I stay here with Logan? I got all my stuff to get ready."<br>I laughed and Logan gave me a weird look. "Knock yourself out sweety. I'll see you at the studio."  
>I motioned to the door with my head and Kendall followed me out to the car.<br>"James, Carlos! I'll see you later I'm going to my place!" Kendall yelled to the hallway and we heard a couple of Okay's and see you there's.

"So, what's the shortest route to your place from here?" I said getting into the driver's seat after throwing my stuff in the back seat. Kendall got in the passenger's seat and gave me a smirk.  
>"I was wondering if I couldn't stay with you until we had to leave for work. I already brought clothes with me so.." he blushed slightly. My heart trembled. I got out of the drive way and headed over to my place. Suddenly 'Count on you' of Big Time Rush and Jordin Sparks came onto the radio. I was humbling the song silently as I smiled at him. He started singing his own part and before I knew it, we were both singing along with his song.<p>

I pulled up to my drive way and killed the ignition. "So Kendall tell me. Why did you want to join me in our lovely home?"  
>Kendall smirked and kissed my cheek. "Can't I have some alone time with my love?" he got out of the passenger's seat and walked to the door with his duffel bag on his shoulder. I took my bag out of the back seat and headed to an eager waiting Kendall at the front door.<br>"Well someone's excited?" I smirked as I stuck the key in the opening.  
>"Dude you know how cold it is right now?" I shot him an playful evil glare and noticed he was in only a shirt and his pants. I smiled and opened my door, letting him in first.<p>

I threw my bag onto the floor near the stairs and walked into the kitchen.  
>"How about I make you some breakfast and then I'll go grab a shower and you can get in there after me?" I said taking the bacon and eggs out of the fridge. Kendall wrapped his arms around my waist and gave me a kiss on my jaw line. "But I wanna shower with youuuu.." I couldn't see his face but I know he was giving me that puppy dog pout.<br>"How was it with Katelyn?" I asked as he let go of me and I pulled out a pan and placed in on the stove.  
>"It went really well actually." I cocked one eyebrow up. "Oh so you fucked her?" Kendall looked confused.<br>"No not at all! Justin came in and smashed Katelyn's camera. No more blackmailing."  
>My eyes got wide of joy. I jumped up and wrapped my arms around his neck and placed hundreds of kisses on his cheek. "I'm so happy for you!" Kendall laughed and wrapped his arms around my lower back and lifted me so I could throw my legs around him. He sat me down on the counter and leaned in.<br>He ran his tongue across my bottom lip and I granted him access. We had a little make out session on the counter but I remembered my pan and our food so I pulled myself away from his lovely lips.  
>"Sorry schat but I'm hungry. So how about some breakfast and a relaxing shower?" I winked at him and jumped off the counter.<br>"J, what does 'sc-hat' mean?" I turned around and smiled.  
>"Well it means honey, sweetheart, love, baby,.. all of that but in Dutch." He smiled and cupped my cheek. "I love it." He gave me a soft peck on the lips but I pulled away before it could evolve in another make out session.<br>"Let me make you breakfast now Schmidt or I will make you nothing and eat all myself!"  
>Kendall obeyed and sat down at one of the chairs. He watched me as I prepared some bacon, eggs and toast. Back at home, my breakfast would be some cereal, if I was in the mood for it. I was never having a huge breakfast kind of girl. But Kendall seemed into it so why not make him happy?<p>

I gave Kendall a plate of food and he dug in like he hadn't eaten in a while. I smiled when he nodded to say it tasted good and made myself a plate. I sat across him and ate my food in silence as I watched Kendall gulp his food down.  
>I finished my food and got up to put my plate in the sink. I winked at Kendall as I took my bag and walked upstairs to get undressed. I stripped out of my clothes and threw them in a corner to wash them later. I walked in my bath room and stripped out of my panties and bra. I pulled my hair out of my ponytail and set the water temperature. I wasn't in the mood for a shower so I decided to take a bath. If Kendall wasn't up with that, that was his loss. I grabbed a towel and placed it on the toilet next to the bathtub. The tub was full and I added some of the thing that makes your water all bubbly.<br>I stuck my head out of the bath room but didn't saw Kendall anywhere.  
>"Ugh Schmidt you were the one who wanted to shower.." I complained as I set myself in the tub. I took my cell and put some relaxing music on. I was completely in my own world when the door opened.<p>

"I thought I was joining you in the shower love?" Kendall said a little disappointed when he saw me almost asleep in the bath tub. I opened one eye and saw that he was sitting on the toilet seat with a pout on his face. I pulled my arm out of the hot water and stroked his cheek.  
>"You could always join me in this tub sweetheart, it's pretty lonely in here." Kendall's eyes wondered off to mine and he got a smirk on his face.<br>"You don't mind?" Kendall said taking his shirt off. I was staring at his abs and licked my lips.  
>"J, stop staring I don't want your drool all over the water!" he joked as he pulled his pants down.<br>I blushed and sank back into the water. "Come and join me already. Or I'll call James. He'd be happy to join me since his girlfriend dumped him." I joked and Kendall turned around and looked at me confused. "Since when are you interested in James?"  
>I laughed at his confusion. "If you don't join me this instant I will consider calling him and ask if he wants to rub my back."<br>"Then I have to join this instant aren't I?" he pulled his boxer briefs down and I gasped at its size. I never saw his dick up close and I was impressed.  
>He motioned for me to scoot over and placed himself behind me. I leaned onto his chest and shivered at his hot body temperature. Kendall kissed my neck and I moaned a little.<br>"Hm I love this." I said as I closed my eyes. I could hear Kendall humming in my ear. He pulled his knees up so I could lay my arms on them. I started rubbing his legs up and down and humming against his cheek.  
>"Hmm Jay please.. Stop." Kendall hummed.<br>"What's wrong?" I sat up and shifted so I could face him. He blushed a bit when I turned around.  
>I felt his hard on stroke against my thy and I smirked. "So you're excited? Is that why?"<br>Kendall stroked some of my hair out of the way and behind my ear.

"Are you always so caring and romantic?" I cocked my head. I always thought Kendall would be rough and passionate.  
>"Only when I'm around you. You don't like it?" Kendall asked kissing my cheek.<br>I threw my head back as he kissed my neck and down to my collar bone.  
>"Of course I do. But you don't have to be all soft on me all the time." I winked and his smile got wider.<br>He kissed me passionately and I crawled on top of him. I shivered as my upper body came out of the water and hit the cool air. I could feel his hard on rubbing on my sensitive areas and I moaned at the friction. He cupped my breasts and started kneading them. I threw my head back and let out a strangled moan. Kendall started licking my neck and bit down on my pulse point. I attacked his neck with kisses and licks and shivered when I heard him moan my name.  
>I started kissing up his jaw line. "I want you Schmidt." I whispered before I bit down on his ear lobe.<br>"Okay that's it!" Kendall yelled and pulled me up. He was still sucking my neck and carried me to the bedroom. He threw me on my bed and I couldn't help but to look up to him, helpless and needing.  
>Kendall started kissing my neck and down to my breasts, where he stayed a minute but quickly went down further. When he touched my sweet spot with his lips I arched my back and moaned.<br>"Mm. Kendall.." I looked down to meet his emerald eyes and he smirked at me when he entered a finger inside me and sent me to heaven. I was nearing my orgasm but I wasn't ready yet.  
>I pulled Kendall by his hair and he looked up. "What's wrong?"<br>"I need you. Now." I said panting as I pulled him up to meet my lips. He lined himself up at my entrance and gave me the sweetest smile I'd ever seen.

"You sure?"  
>"Schmidt, just fuck me already!" I said impatiently and smashed our lips together. He entered me and I winced at the pain. "You okay love?" I nodded and threw my legs around him.<br>I started thrusting in and soon the pain was replaced by pleasure.  
>"Fuck. Jay you're tight." Kendall panted as he paced up his thrusts. "Harder. Please." I moaned and I saw Kendall smirk as he kissed my lips. His thrusts became rough and passionate and I was nearing my orgasm. "Ugh Kendall. Mm. Hm!" I screamed his name in pure bliss. Kendal rode me out of my orgasm and not long after that he came himself, filling me all up. He collapsed on top of me and laid his head next to mine.<br>"Thank you." Kendall opened one eye to look at me. "Why would you thank me love?" He found the energy to hoist himself back up so he was resting on his elbows.  
>"For this. Thank you schat." I pecked him on the lips and he slowly pulled out. "Ngh." I shut my eyes rapidly and I felt Kendall stroke my cheek.<br>I opened them and saw a concerned Kendall looking down on me. He kissed my forehead and rolled off of me. "you.."  
>"Yes I'm okay. Just a little bit sore." I interrupted him.<br>"Finishing my sentences already are you?" Kendall laughed. I sat up and put his shirt on.  
>"No. You're just predictable. What time are you supposed to be in the studio?"<br>Kendall put his index finger to his chin and started thinking.  
>"Around 2 I guess. You?"<br>"I have absolutely no clue. I'm gonna text G." I took my phone out of my jeans pocket and saw I had a new text.  
><em>Damn he is giving it to you. Have fun ;) XXX loveyou! – G<em>  
>I cocked one eyebrow up. What the hell is she talking abou.. Oh god. She heard?<br>_Wait. Say whaat? X – Jay  
>I came home for a sweater. Heard you two. Damn he's a beast. Studio at 2 if that's what you wanna know xxx – G<br>_I frowned. Fuck this. For once I decide to let go and she walks in.  
><em>Shut up. Logan's banging you pretty good too, concider how you walk;) see you later! Xxx – Jay<br>_I saw Kendall's legs coming on each side of mine and his arms wrapping around my waist.  
>"What's wrooong? You're frowning." He kissed behind my ear.<br>"G was here."  
>"When?" another kiss on my collar bone.<br>"You know. When we were busy. She heard. And I need to be in the studio at 2 too."  
>"So now she knows how good I am. No big deal." I could just feel Kendall's smirk.<br>I turned around and gave him a glare. He looked confused.  
>"You are mine." I jumped him and started tickling him. He tried to squirm but I won. Soon I was tired and he pinned me against the bed.<br>"You want another round or what?" Kendall gave his usual smirk.  
>"Please Schmidt. I'm tired. How about tonight?" I winked.<br>"Tonight you're all mine." Kendall whispered and gave me a peck.


	5. Recording?

**I am so sorry I did not update. I have been working on my final assignment (and thank god I PASSED!)  
>Actually, it was a story, where I did the concept art for, and well. I used the parts that are in this story too (where J tells about her family and stuff)<br>and well, me and my best friend have been working on a graphic novel (: So i didn't have that much time to write anymore.  
><strong>  
>I got myself ready in a record time, locking Kendall out of my bath room so I could have a little alone time. I decided to wear my combat boots, a black skinny jeans and a grey shirt. My hair curly, as always and my make up the usual.<br>When I was done, and cleaning my sink, I looked at myself in the mirror.  
>I didn't see that broken girl with a fake smile in my reflection, like I used to see.<br>I saw a girl, with all her problems still hidden in her eyes, but this time, with a genuine smile. I smiled even bigger and blushed a bit, that one guy could make me feel this way. Still, in the back of my mind I was over analyzing and trying to find a way to fix those problems we talked about last night.  
>It's weird though, Esme only knew my problems because I have know her since I was two years old and now, I was trusting four boys that I hardly knew, with one of my biggest secrets. Even my own dad, whom I trust with almost everything, didn't know what happened at Casa de Mama.<p>

But I guess, everyone needs some people that you just feel you can trust. And It's nice, that I now have five people, instead of one. Everything went so damn fast. I mean, first we were goofing off about finding "mister perfect" in America, if we ever got the chance to go there, and the next we are on a flight, Esme getting a contract, me meeting my favorite band of all times and at last, finding someone that I think I can love.  
>I shook my head and smiled at my reflection once again.<br>I swung my bath room door open to see my bed made. I grabbed my purse, threw my cell phone and wallet in it and made my way downstairs, only to be met with the heavenly smell of bacon in the morning.  
>"I figured you could use some breakfast, love." Kendall said turning around as I jumped down the last flight of stairs. I smiled at him, pecked him on his cheek and sat down with a plate filled with bacon and toast.<p>

We made it to the studio just in time, separating as Kendall had dance practice and I had a meeting with the managers and stuff. Esme chuckled when she saw my happy expression and sent me a wink. I just scoffed and held my head high, before breaking into fits of laughter, she soon joining me.  
>"Seriously, I am ashamed that you heard that!" I said holding my stomach in an attempt to stop laughing.<br>"Oh god, I don't mind. I think you've put up with those sound coming from me, a lot more thanyou. Consider ourselves even."  
>"Even? Oh no! You traumatized me way more times than one missy! We are not even!" I mocked in fake shock and soon we were both lying on the floor, laughing our asses off. Our manager walked in and looked rather confused, seeing us lying on the floor.<br>"Excuse me, is there something wrong?"  
>"Haha no, we were just laughing about something my apologies." I said whipping away the tears that had formed and sat down on one of the chairs.<p>

After the long and dreadful meeting, It was time for us to record some songs that they had picked out for us. Esme was up first, so I could review the lyrics a couple of times, and when she was done, after 2 very long hours, It was time for me.  
>Right before I had to record, my phone beeped.<br>_Date tonight? (: xx - Kendall_  
>I smiled and replied a quick <em>yes<em> before hopping to the mic and starting my songs.

"hey G, I'm going on a date tonight. Would you do the honor of helping me get ready?" I bowed to Esme in front of our car, earning a chuckle from my best friend.  
>"I would be honored, my fair maiden." I high fived her and jumped in the car.<p>

Normally I would whine and complain the whole two hours that G was busy on my hair, but for now, I was glad she wanted to help because I wanted to look good for my first date with the handsome Kendall Schmidt.  
>After a lot of pulling (and crying cause it hurted so damn much) my hair was finally done, with the most beautiful curls I'd have ever seen in my whole life.<br>G flipped me around and gave me an evil smirk, before grabbing the tweezers and starting on my eyebrows.  
>Finally, I was done and I looked at my hair and make-up.<br>Even if I do say so myself, I looked stunning. Esme did a really good job.  
>"Now, for your dress, I have something out of my wardrobe my love." Esme said had happily skipped to her room, only to return with a beautiful dark blue dress, with little stones on the strap that went around my neck.<br>I pulled it on, along with some black and gold accessoires (oops french) and black high heels. I hadn't felt that good in a long while and when Esme gave me her nod of approval, I jumped in her arms and squeezed her to death.  
>"Thank you so much you are the best friend ever! Thank you Thank you Thank you!"<br>Esme smiled and the doorbell rang, talk about convenience.  
>Esme walked downstairs to get the door, to see Kendall standing there in a tuxedo.<br>"Jay, your date is here." Esme yelled upstairs.

I made my way downstairs very slowly, scared that I would fall in those heels and brake my neck or something, but still trying to look graceful as I descended. I looked into the gorgeous green eyes of my date and couldn't help but blush.  
>"You look stunning Jolene." Kendall said has he took my hand and led me towards his car, ready for probably the best date of my life.<p> 


End file.
